conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Rikutsaren/Dictionary
This list shows all words within the Riküçreb. This is with the exception of verbal and comparative conjugations. This list is sorted into alphabetical order using the Riküçreb alphabet. Abbreviations and Symbols The Riküçreb Dictionary uses various abbreviations used for different types of words and grammatical terms. These abbreviations and symbols are listed below. -----verbs----- v - verb* vt - transitive verb vi - intransitive verb vr - reflexive verb v impers - impersonal verb v aux - auxiliary verb v caus - causative verb ncau - has no causative form ndsc - indescribable (has no nouns, adjectives, or adverbs) *used when a word has multiple definitions of different verbal types. -----verb conjugations----- The following are used only when the infinitive is preceded by a consonant. {1} - verb ending is preceded by the letter "a". {2} - verb ending is preceded by the letter "e". {3} - verb ending is preceded by the letter "i". -----nouns----- mn - mass noun cn - count noun an - agent noun -----adjectives and adverbs----- adj - adjective adv - adverb ncm - incomparable -----other----- jui - juiscal definition pl - plural form prep - preposition A *Abhetãb (mn) - monarchy *Abhetãbz (cn; pl. Abhetãbzek) - monarchy *Apizi'rÿ (vi) - to occur; to happen *Ase'rÿ (vi) - to jog; to trot *Asef (mn) - youth *Asefnav (adj) - young *Asefwÿ (an; pl. Asefwïk) - young person *Astãbrÿ (vt) {1} - to join *Astãbwÿ (an; pl. Astãbwïk) - member B *Bafekàrfrÿ (vi) {1} - to dissolve (as salt does in water) **''transitive form is also causative form'' *Bahalkü (cn; pl. Bahalkük) - nipple *Batãbrÿ (vt) {1} - 1: to describe; 2: to define *Bazatev (mn) - imprisonment *Bazatevez (cn; pl. Bazatevezk) - prison ** [note: unlike in English, which uses this word as both a count noun and a mass noun, this word is used as a count noun ONLY in Riküçreb (ie. only occurs as '''In a prison' as opposed to In prison)]'' *Bazatevezwÿ (an; pl. Bazatevezwïk) - prisoner; one who has been imprisoned *Bazatevrÿ (vt) {3} - to imprison *Bazatevwÿ (an; pl, Bazatevwïk) - one who imprisons *Bãpe (mn) - night *Bãpez (cn; pl. Bãpezk) - night *Bãsïkegev (adv) - normally *Bãsïknav (adj) - normal *Bãsÿ (mn) - normality *Bip (mn) - birth *Biprÿ (vi) {3} - to give birth *Bitüf (mn) - snow *Bitüfrÿ (v impers) - to snow *Breke (mn) - 1: nastiness (as a state of being); 2: disgust (as an emotion) *Brekegev (adv) - nastily; disgustingly *Brekenav (adj) - nasty; disgusting *Bretãb (cn; pl. Bretãbk) - nation *Bretãbnav (adj) - national *Brïĵ (mn) - earliness *Brïĵgev (adv) - in an early way; with earliness *Brïĵnav (adj) - early *Bü (mn) - novelty; newness *Büjü'rÿ (vt) - to need *Bünav (adj) - new *Bùrgetav (adj; ncm) - below; under; beneath Ç *Çãsi (mn) - death *Çãsigev (adv) - deadly *Çãsinav (adj; ncm) - dead *Çãsi'rÿ (vi) - to die *Çe'rÿ (vt) - to spoil (ex. a spoiled child) *Çebet (mn) - governance; government *Çebetz (cn; pl. Çebetzek) - government *Çebetgev (adv; ncm) - governmentally *Çebetnav (adj; ncm) - governmental *Çebetrÿ (vt) {2} - to govern *Çebetwÿ (an; pl. Çebetwïk) - governor *Çeke'rÿ (vt) - to list *Çü (mn) - middle *Çünav (adj; ncm) - central; middle; mid S *Sajebe'rÿ (vt) - To extend; to stretch; to thrust out; to put forth, as a limb, a member, something held, or the like; to reach *Sedjÿ (adj; ncm) - other; additional Š K *Katibrÿ (vi) {1} - to sign *Katibez (cn; pl. Katibezk) - signature *Kazü'rÿ (vi) - to be inflicted with or suffer from *Ke'reĵ (cn; pl. Ke'reĵek) - state; 2nd level geopolitical entity *Kèrgrÿ (vi) {3} - to shrink *Ko'rÿ (vt) - to create; to make Ḥ D *Dagõlrÿ (vt) {1} - to help; to assist *Desi'rÿ (vi) - to drown **''transitive form is also causative form'' *Do'rÿ (v aux) used to form the perfect mood **''conjugated ONLY into the Indicative Mood'' *Drefo'rÿ (vt) - to be in the material possession of *Dreĵrÿ (vi) {2} - to possess as a quality, characteristic, or attribute *Düḥez (cn; pl. Düḥezk) - 1:propeller; 2:helix E *Esip (mn) - torsion *Esipez (cn; pl. Esipezk) - a place where twisting has occurred; a twist *Esiprÿ (vt) {3} - 1:to twist; 2: to injure a joint due to excessive twisting *Ete (mn) - life *Etegev (adv) - in an alive or lively way *Eten (cn; pl. Etenk) - life *Etenav (adj; ncm) - alive; full of life; lively *Ete'rÿ (vi) - to live *Ezpõdrÿ (vt) {2} - 1: to touch; 2: (jui) to touch sexually *Ësi (mn) - enjoyment *Ësigev (adv) - enjoyably *Ësinav (adj) - enjoyable *Ësi'rÿ (vt) - to enjoy *Èrbä'rÿ (vi) - to be able to *Èrbä (mn) - ability *Èrbäz (cn; pl. Èrbäzk) - ability *Èrbkogä'rÿ (v) - 1:(vt) to translate (something); 2:(vi) to translate (for someone) *Èrhä'rÿ (vr) - to take or administer to oneself Ø F *Fate'rÿ G J *Jønse'rÿ (vt) - to free *Jükrÿ (vi) {2} - to feel (sensory) H I *Iji'yi'regrÿ (vt) {3} - to give a gift *Iji'yi'regez (cn; pl. Iji'yi'regezek) - gift *Itehijeb (cn; pl. Itehijebk) - citizen L *Lavrÿ (vt) {3} - to support *Legrãbrÿ (vi) {1} - to plan *Lübtekrü (cn; pl. Lübtekrük) - peninsula M *Mazetin (mn) - quickness N *Nèrgü'rÿ (vt) - 1:to impregnate with liquid; 2:(jui) to sexually arouse a female Ñ Ŋ O *O'rõv (mn) - infancy *O'rõvwÿ (an; pl. O'rõvwïk) - infant; baby *O'rovev (cn; pl. O'rovevik) - baby (as a term of affection) *O'rÿ (v aux) - to be *Oti'rÿ (vi) - 1: to grow; 2:(jui) to become erect (sexually) P *Pazbagïv (cn; pl. Pazbagïvik) - county; 3rd level geopolitical entity *Pø (cn; pl. Pøk) - creek; small river *Pø'rÿ (vt) - to believe R *Regèrbi'rÿ (vt) - To extend to; to stretch out as far as; to touch by virtue of extent; to reach *Regsanrÿ (vt) {2} - to allow T *Tekrü (cn; pl. Tekrük) - island *Tremü'rÿ (vi) - to hold or entertain in the mind (ex. I have an idea > Tremün) Þ U *Üke (mn) - emotion *Üke'rÿ (vi) - 1: to feel (emotion); 2: to feel (health) *Üti (mn) - dirtiness *Üti'rÿ (v caus) {1} - to make dirty *Ütig (mn) - dirt; soil *Üv (prep) - by V W *Wajiptekeĵrÿ (vi) - to exercise *Watke'rÿ (vt) - to exist *Wisk (mn) - 1: intimacy; 2:(jui) sexual intercourse *Wiskenav (adj) - 1: intimate; 2:(jui) sexy *Wiskrÿ (vi) 1: to have an intimate relationship; 2:(jui) to have sexual intercourse *Wiskwä (mn) - sexuality *Wiskwägev (adv) - sexually *Wiskwäv (adj) - sexual *Wiskwäz (cn; pl. Wiskwäzek) - sexuality Z *Zebhegrÿ (vt) {3} - to measure Y *Yasrÿ (vi) {2} - to go *Yasü (mn) - goodness *Yiz (mn) - ground; surface of a planet